


Interview

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Brazil GP 2013, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi Raikkonen is an reporter with zero interest in F1. He meets Sebastian Vettel.





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This came about when I saw Seb's interview post the 2013 Brazilian GP. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTtCmcowCaU
> 
> And I just thought....Reporter!Kimi and Driver!Sebastian. I had to write a drabble. :3

Kimi sighs as he waits at the interview pen. It was damp, cold and miserable, the heavy grey clouds looming over the sky.

He shouldn’t be here. He usually didn’t interview motorsport drivers, but on this occasion he agreed to cover for his friend Minttu. She had come down with a virus and no one else was willing to cover. The TV company had paid for his flight and travel and now here he was at a sport he didn’t care about.

Or, so he thought.

He looked at his notes and found he had to interview someone called Sebastian Vettel. He had apparently become a Four Time World Champion this year.

Glancing up he was met by someone staring at him. He had fading blonde highlighted hair and warm blue eyes.

Kimi’s breath stopped. He was gorgeous.

The man gave him a small smirk. “Hello.”

Kimi swallowed and smiled back. “Sebastian right?”

Sebastian nods. “Yes.” He looks him over, seemingly pleased at what he saw.

Kimi flushes bright red and takes out his notebook. “So uh, I’ve got to ask you a few questions.”

“Fire away.” Sebastian grins at him, and Kimi feels his stomach pool with heat at the look being sent his way.

Kimi thankfully gets through the interview. However throughout it Sebastian kept flirting. He smiled warmly at him, lowered his head bashfully at some comments and even gazed at him under his eyelashes.

Kimi was well and truly under his spell and the more he talked to him, the more he wanted to know him.

Soon the interview is over with and Kimi thanks Sebastian for his time, his face red.

“Wait.” Sebastian says softly as Kimi packs away. “Do you have a pen?”

“Uh yes?” Kimi blinks at him and hands him a pen from his bag.

Without a word, Sebastian lightly grabs his hand and scribbles his number on his palm. “If you want to continue the interview and get to know me better, here’s my number.” He winks at him.

Kimi looks at his palm dumbfounded and nods, making Sebastian grin at him.

“I’ll be seeing you then?” Sebastian asks hopefully as Britta gently pushes him to his next interview.

“You will.” Kimi promises with a smile, heart beating faster when Sebastian returns it.

And then Sebastian is gone, lost to the next person to interview him.

Kimi lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and smiles.

He’d call Sebastian tonight. He had a lot to ask him. Quite a lot.


End file.
